


Don’t mess with my man

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby SInger - Freeform, Bobby being a jerk but loves crowley, Brandy (singer), Comedy, Crack Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Monica (Singer), Possessive Crowley, Romance, crowley - Freeform, crowley loves bobby, forgive my grammar, nivea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: What tf are you doing you crazy idjit?!





	Don’t mess with my man

**Author's Note:**

> Authors : Jah & Di ღ

It was to find a brother that was down for me....... says Crowley as he’s blasting Nivea’s don’t mess with my man song

 

Bobby was in the bathroom taking a shower when Crowley saw Bobby’s phone ringing..

 

“ tondy calling” * Crowley answers*

 

Crowley: hello?

Tondy: hi Bobby babe

Crowley: Bobby babe? This is his husband crowley!

Tondy : are you Sure?

Crowley: yes bitch tf

 

Tondy : attitude? I be the one sucking his cock

Crowley: you worthless piece of shit how dare you

Tondy : * laughs*

Crowley: you need to give it up had about enough it’s not hard to see the boy is mine

Tondy : he loves me not you

Crowley: raggedy ass hoe I hope you choke

 

Crowley: bye hoe bye

Tondy : a hoe never gets co-bloop

 

* Bobby walks in the room with towel on*

 

Crowley: Bobby I- oou Bobby that towel looking mighty go- anyways wtf you got some bitch named tondy calling you for?

 

Bobby: idk anyone named tondy

 

Crowley: yes tf you do

 

Bobby : ok and so?

 

Crowley: excuse me?? What a damn disgrace

 

Bobby : don’t you wanna see me wiggle my dick

 

Crowley: get your shit & get the fuck OUT!

 

Crowley pushes Bobby out the room

 

Throwing his clothes everywhere

 

Bobby runs out the house naked when he sees Crowley running with the hot water

 

Bobby is now standing outside butt naked

 

Crowley: middle fingers up i ain’t thinking bout you

 

What tf are you doing you crazy idjit?!

Crowley walks back inside ignoring Bobby’s Demand’s

 

Later that day Crowley relaxing on the couch humming to the lyrics of Mariah Carey’s Gtfo

 

Might as well down this Caymus bottle he sings

 

He is interrupted by his thoughts when he hears the phone ringing sighing he gets up

Hello? Look I’m sorry about earlier I just had a bad hunt this evening I should have brought up this tondy girl as soon as I got home ; Crowley Can sense the apology in his voice so he decided just to let it slide yeah of course you know I can’t stay made at my baby.

 

Oh and one more thing how did this Wild Bafoon happen to have your phone number?

Bobby : we got a call from her saying she had recent activity of ghosts in her house long story she tried hitting on me but I told her I was taken. Smiling into the phone he tells bobby next time you see her tell her to find her own hunter or I’m gonna be the one to bring it to her

Alright I will you idjit *they both hang up*

 

 

Fin ;)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback Appreciated!❤️


End file.
